Looming Shadows
by NiteAngel
Summary: Danger seem to be looming in the shadows and that shadow seem to be following Darien. Only Serena can save him. But she hates him. please r/r *S/D*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and the only thing I would want in this whole thing is Darien.but I can't have him.*~^^~* sob sob  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Hey meatball head.' Darien called out to Serena.  
  
'STOP calling me that Darien!!!' screamed back a very mad Serena  
  
'How's the tripping lessons going? Oh wait, I forgot.you already graduated that course long ago. hmm?' Darien totally ignoring her outburst, continued his taunting as usual, but this time she had had enough.  
  
'Do you know how much I HATE you?!' Serena whispered venomously.  
  
Darien was taken aback at this unusual fiery display and not a little bit hurt. Sure, she always yelled at him but that was all she ever did. He never thought he would be taken seriously though he had to admit that he was a bit harsher than usual.  
  
'But .'  
  
'SHUT UP JERK! I never want to speak to you again!'  
  
'But.'  
  
'One word out of your mouth and you would find out what real pain is.' She continued in a low voice displaying her fury.  
  
She pushed him out of the way and hurried past him since she was late to school . again.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
'Miss Tsukino, detention' Miss Haruna informed Serena as soon as she came through the door and continued with the lesson after thinking "when will she ever discipline herself." For Serena however, this only added to the hate she held for Darien.  
  
"This is all his fault! He always gets me into trouble and I bet he purposely step in front of me to make a fool out of me" Serena thought furiously, although somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she was being unreasonable.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Serena marched into the arcade after school still annoyed.  
  
'Hey Serena, you would NEVER believe what.' Lita trailed off when saw Serena's face as she approached.  
  
'Um. Serena.?' Lita said hesitantly.  
  
Serena set her bag down on a chair and took the vacant chair next to it with a sigh. 'Lita, do you ever get tired of something that happens almost every day of your life?'  
  
'Well, like what? Inquired Lita concerned and not knowing what this was leading up to  
  
'Oh it's just that idiot Darien!' Serena exploded  
  
'What did he do this time?' Lita asked rolling her eyes.  
  
'The same as usual, but he annoys me SO much!' Serena said with an angry sigh.  
  
At that exact moment, the door opened and the topic of the conversation himself walked inside.  
  
'YOU!' Serena spat out the single word in disgust. 'I thought I told you I never want to see you again'  
  
'Actually meatball head, you told me to shut up and that you never want to speak to me again. So I was wondering what you're doing speaking to me before I even opened my mouth.what is this world coming to these days?' Darien sighed dramatically, all the while hiding his hurt, but then thought to himself "What are you thinking? You have no right to feel hurt after the way you treated."  
  
'Listen Jerk, you.'  
  
BEEP BEEP.  
  
'.better watch it 'cause you don't know exactly what I'm capable of.' That said she rushed off with Lita trailing along behind.  
  
"What was all that about? I can't believe she just left like that. What a lame comeback. After all the time I've known her that has got to be the worst. Just then he felt Sailor Moon transform. "Great.what I really need is some quality time to myself' he sighed as he made his way out the arcade and headed toward the destination that seemed to be where the negative energy seem to be coming from. He found a solitary place and transformed into Tuxedo Mask and immediately felt through the link that he shared with Sailor Moon that she was in immediate danger unless he got there quickly.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The scouts were already in a heated battle and from what he could see, it wasn't looking too good. He tried to locate Sailor Moon but failed as the thick fog emitted by Mercury no doubt hung in the air which made finding Sailor Moon almost impossible. "Where is she. Where is she. Where IS she" he thought desperately.  
  
'Sailor Moon!' one of the scouts cried.  
  
"Oh no," Tuxedo Mask thought with a sinking feeling in his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews Reviews the more the merrier.  
  
What do you think.Good, Bad? Should I Continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no... I don't own Sailor Moon. How can you even think such ridiculous things. You've gotta be kidding me. I'm definitely not that good. And thanx 4 da ppl who reviewed me...appreciate it more than you know. Hope you enjoy da story...  
  
Chapter 1 continued  
  
  
  
The scouts were already in a heated battle and from what he could see, it wasn't looking too good. He tried to locate Sailor Moon but failed as the thick fog emitted by Mercury no doubt hung in the air which made finding Sailor Moon almost impossible. "Where is she. Where is she. Where IS she" he thought desperately.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" one of the scouts cried.  
  
'Oh no,' Tuxedo Mask thought with a sinking feeling in his chest.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'No! She's dead!' this can't be happening, Darien thought with dread clutching at his heart threatening to pull him into the dark shadows that seem to be growing within his heart each day.  
  
'I was supposed to be here for her and I failed her.' The air seemed to have cleared somewhat and he spotted her on the ground. 'Please don't tell me she's dead . . . ' he muttered unknowingly out loud, hoping against hope.  
  
"That was close. I thought we almost lost her." Amy gushed with relief lacing her voice.  
  
'Thank God she was only unconscious.' Darien was relieved too. He pushed through the girls and gathered Sailor Moon in his arms. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe' he thought with fierce determination which unknown to him caused the link he shared with Sailor Moon to deepen and enabled him to absorb whatever pain Sailor Moon were to suffer to himself.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" asked Jupiter, being the first one to come out of her shock. "Let her go!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask either didn't hear or was ignoring her as he stared at her with a vulnerable look on his face. Seeing his expression, Lita's gaze softened. She touched his shoulder bringing him out of his reverie and said quietly, "'why don't you go. We'll take care of her." Just then Sailor Moon's eyes fluttered open, and upon seeing Tuxedo Mask, whispered, "Endymion" and her eyes slid close again. Tuxedo Mask sat up abruptly and this time, it was the man in tux himself that seem to go into shock. He handed Sailor Moon reluctantly over to her friends and walked away, unconsciously knowing that she will be alright but still a feeling of unease persisted.'  
  
Venus alone noted his reaction to what Serena had said and stored this information for later use. She contemplated as to what it meant but came up blank as she watched his receding form.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Serena, are you alright ?! You've been out for so long!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"According to my calculations, you should have been awake four hours ago." (guess who said that) Amy thought out loud pretty much saying exactly what Rei said except using more precision.  
  
"Oh my gosh Serena. You were bleeding so bad even Amy couldn't stop it no matter how hard we put pressure on it. Thank God it stopped even though it was just a few minutes before you woke up."  
  
Serena was too busy thinking about the dream she just had. It had felt so real. She was a princess and there was Endymion, the Prince of the Earth. Much better than Darien. Wait! Why in the world am I comparing Endymion to Darien? It's not like you can compare with them both. They are just too different from each other. Hmm . . . maybe just in personality but they both have the same blue-black hair and the midnight blue eyes . . .  
  
"Serena?" Luna who had watched the fighting had come back with Artemis asked Serena, concerned. Serena always complained whenever she was hurt unlike the rest of the scouts. This was very strange. Her eyes seemed vacant.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Finally she seemed to stir. "Hmm? Oh Luna! What is it? What happened to the youma?" she inquired as everything came rushing back to her.  
  
"Don't you remember Serena? You finished it off before you passed out." Lita informed Serena with worry written across her face.  
  
"Oh yes . . . I did didn't I?" she mumbled vaguely, her expression neither gloating nor smug like it usually was. Then, visibly brightened so her friends would stop worrying. "Well, I'm feeling much better so you guys can stop worrying about me now. It just probably looked much worse than it was."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
'Endymion . . . ' Why does it sound so familiar and somehow it seemed right when it came from the lips of Sailor Moon. He knew Endymion was a man and he was beginning to feel jealous. Sailor Moon was obviously thinks of him a lot, even when she's unconscious. 'Endymion . . . '  
  
He sensed Serena as soon as she entered the arcade though he didn't know how. He could literally feel the daggers that shot out of her eyes and would have been embedded in his back. Shuddering he turned to greet her. Seeing the usual hairstyle she wore he automatically forgot her earlier threat she had given him.  
  
"Hey meatba-umph . . ." Darien doubled over from the pain he received in his stomach. He didn't think a girl as small as Serena would have this much strength in her. He could take on a grown man and get away unharmed. He looked up with pain filled eyes to find Serena smirking down at him. He was shocked. What was happening to her? She was always so cheerful and would never hurt a soul. Apparently he was wrong.  
  
"Next time . . . think twice before you decide to open your mouth. The name's Serena . . . want me to spell it out for you? It's S-E-R-E-N-A. Got that? I was being nice today. Next time I won't be so merciful" with that she walked off leaving Darien gaping at her back.  
  
'What's going on? She seems to be hating him even more now.'  
  
"Wow. Did I just see what I think I just saw?!" came a voice from behind Darien. He turned around to find Andrew his best friend and the owner of the arcade sporting the exact look that Darien just wore. Utter disbelief. "This is so not like her. Wonder what's going on.?"  
  
  
  
Reviews Reviews guys I need more reviews if I'm going to continue this.although I mite continue just for those few who did review cos I luv you guys so much *^_^*  
  
This is my first fanfic so plz . . . if you think I could improve in any areas . . . tell me ok? I would really really appreciate your advice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sigh . . . no, no. I totally do not own Sailor Moon . . . and I'm not going to lie and say that I wish that I did . . . 'cause I don't think I'd want to. I'm too disorganized for that think of the havoc I could cause. (Then I'll have a good reason to hide from all you Sailor Moon fancs). . . I think, which is why I lost the disk in which I saved this chapter got lost and now I have to type it all over again. And to make it worse, I don't think this is as good as before. So sorry minna . . . ^_^!  
  
I'm also really REALLY sorry that I took sooooooo long.I dunno.was it that long ago for you guys? And thanx heaps 4 what few reviews I got . . . I REALLY REALLY appreciated it.  
  
Anyways.on with the story. Enjoy =)  
  
Chapter 1 continued  
  
He sensed Serena as soon as she entered the arcade though he didn't know how. He could literally feel the daggers that shot out of her eyes and would have been embedded in his back. Shuddering he turned to greet her. Seeing the usual hairstyle she wore he automatically forgot her earlier threat she had given him.  
  
"Hey meatba-umph . . ." Darien doubled over from the pain he received in his stomach. He didn't think a girl as small as Serena would have this much strength in her. He could take on a grown man and get away unharmed. He looked up with pain filled eyes to find Serena smirking down at him. He was shocked. What was happening to her? She was always so cheerful and would never hurt a soul. Apparently he was wrong.  
  
"Next time . . . think twice before you decide to open your mouth. The name's Serena . . . want me to spell it out for you? It's S-E-R-E-N-A. Got that? I was being nice today.  
  
Next time I won't be so merciful" with that she walked off leaving Darien gaping at her back.  
  
'What's going on? She seems to be hating him even more now.'  
  
"Wow. Did I just see what I think I just saw?!" came a voice from behind Darien. He turned around to find Andrew his best friend and the owner of the arcade sporting the exact look that Darien just wore. Utter disbelief. "This is so not like her. Wonder what's going on.?"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Meatball head! Can't you watch where you're going?!" Darien yelled. Why, oh why do you have to be such a klutz? You are so stupid. No one could be as dumb as you, meatball head. You can't even do a simple math problem. Poor Amy has her own studying to do but you always nag her so she helps you. Ya know, Meatball head, the name suits you since you obviously don't have a brain. You know you are a first class pig. You eat WAY too much. More than a normal girl should. You know what else? I don't even 'care' if you hate me 'cause I hate you even more. Nobody likes you Serena. They only put up with you because they don't want to hurt your feelings. you are so pathetic that the only feeling they feel toward you is pity and . . . "Darien's cruel voice droned on and on and on.  
  
Serena was so upset, she clapped her hands over her ears and shouted for him to stop. She looked at him with pleading eyes but Darien continued his taunting.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" She screamed before she turned around and fled. 'This cant be happening. My friends love me. I'm their princess. They're loyal toward me. Darien must be trying to draw me away from them.' She kept running. Her feet pounding. She didn't care where she was going she just had to get away. Away from HIM.  
  
'I hate you . . . pathetic . . . so stupid . . . don't have a brain . . .' his cruel words kept repeating in her mind over and over . . .  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
AN: * ducks * at the various onslaught thrown by Darien-fans . . . gomen, gomen . . . I really had to make Darien bad . . . it's necessary for later on.  
  
Any and I mean any advice, suggestions, criticisms - as long as you don't be too harsh so I can make my story better and praise ((In my dreams, I'm being showered with praises . . . ) sigh . . . too bad it's only a dream)) would be MOST welcome.  
  
Oh! B4 I 4get. Plz read my friend - Angel of Lite's story . . . a Darien and Serena Romance  
  
And so sorry that this is so short and I'm leaving you with cliffy.you do want to find out why Darien was being so mean to Serena, don't you?  
  
Well . . . then you better review okies?  
  
And I agree . . . I am so mean . . . but oh wellz *^_^* 


	4. Chapter 4

An: sorry for taking so long minna. I know this isn't good but I sacrificed my lunchtime doing this story for you guys. (Stands tall with false bravado and shakes fist in the air) REVIEW OR ELSE ! ! ! LOL . . . joking joking . . . I know lunchtime isn't long but still . . . I did SOMETHING right? Ok - read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
' I hate you . . . pathetic . . . so stupid . . . don't have a brain . . .' She tossed and turned as his persisting voice droned on endlessly.  
  
She sat up with a gasp. "No!" She drew in deep breaths. "No way am I going to let him tear us apart. My friends are my life. They keep me going. He MUST be an enemy. This was no ordinary dream. This was different. He wants to get rid of me so he can destroy the scouts easier. Without them, I probable wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
A sliver of logic broke through her befuddled mind and with it came the questions. No one knows I'm Sailor Moon except the scouts, Luna and Artemis. If he didn't know that I'm Sailor Moon then why try and get rid of me? I KNOW that the dream came from Darien. I don't know how but I do. He has GOT to be an enemy. Maybe his ego was bruised him when I told him that I hated him. The generals would try and get revenge for even the trivial things. That must be it. Now. Should I tell the scouts about the dream? It DOES concern them in a way but Rei would just think I'm crazy and refuse to believe that her precious Darien would be was anything but good since she'd had a crush on him, like forever. Mina has already made it clear that we are meant to be together. Amy and Lita would take my side but I need everyone's support. No. I'll just have wait and see how things transpire.  
  
~~~Darien's apartment~~  
  
Darien had exactly the same dream and couldn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth. He felt as though someone else had been controlling him and he was helpless to do anything and somehow, he knew she had the same dream.  
  
"Now she'll hate me more than ever before." He sighed, covering his face with his hands. Despair sank its claws cruelly on him. There is nothing he can say or do that will ease the situation. He is going to have to give her time.  
  
~~~  
  
An: what do you think should be causing the dreams? Ideas? okies . . . I know I have the story stuffed up all over the place. Serena knows she's a princess. Did I mention that this is an AU? Well it is. I'm really bad when it comes to knowing what they're supposed to know and what they are not s'posed to know. So. Tux boy doesn't know that she's Sailor Moon. Okies?  
  
Any advice, suggestions, criticisms - as long as you don't be too harsh so I can make my story better and PRAISES especially would be MOST welcome. 


End file.
